


Drafted Confession

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E-mail, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Panromantic Asexual Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sat in the drafts folder of Pidge's email. Subject line, 'I have to tell you something'. Recipient, Hunk. Content, an essay-length confession of Pidge's feelings for Hunk.</p><p>They would send it. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. <i>Soon</i>. They would, really would...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafted Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me just wanted to see if I'm physically capable of writing Pidge/Hunk with a happy ending. So, enjoy, I guess?

Pidge's cursor hesitated over the Send button. The clock on the wall ticked slowly as Pidge stared at their finger on the mouse pad, trying to get it to do  _something_.

They clicked the X at the top of the page, and their desktop wallpaper filled the screen. Pidge sighed, their heart pounding from what they'd almost done. "Next time," they said to themself. The words sounded loud, like an echo in the empty room. Pidge took a drink of water to calm themself. Excuses ran through their mind for why they hadn't sent it this time as they put the empty cup down next to the laptop. ' _He's been working too hard, I shouldn't stress him even more._ ' ' _I should focus on the test I have coming up, I can send it after that test._ ' ' _There were too many spelling errors, I should fix them in the morning._ '

Hunk wasn't under much stress, he only worked as a barista on weekends. Pidge didn't have any tests coming up in any classes for at least three weeks. There weren't  _any_ spelling errors in that email.

"Shit," they whispered, running a hand down their face.

Their phone vibrated, and Pidge let out a squeal at the sudden noise. Pidge gave a soft, shaking sigh and reached for it. Allura. They answered the call, and immediately heard far-off giggling and the sound of music with a heavy bass in the background.

"Hello?"

"Pidge!" Allura's voice was loud and happy, and giggly. God, Pidge envied her evident happiness, however alcohol-induced it may have been. "Listen, I'm coming back to the room with-"

"I don't care who it is, I'll be out before you get here." They heard Allura laughing at the quip, and Pidge rolled their eyes. "Yeah, bye roomie."

"Bye bye Pidgey!"

The voice wasn't one that they could put a face or name to, and Pidge heard Allura hushing whoever it was. Well, like they said earlier, they didn't care who Allura brought over. "Tell your little friend I say bye, Allura."

Pidge hung up before Allura or her friend could reply. They gathered their laptop, laptop charger, phone, and phone charger into their arms. They took a quick glance at the pillow and blankets on the bed. "Nah. I'm in college; I never sleep much anyway." They carefully balanced their items in one arm as they made their way to leave the room. They had to hold their phone under their chin to get the door open, but they managed it nonetheless. Pidge huffed as they shifted the items in their arms.

The laptop was far more difficult to carry than it should have been. Pidge blamed their tiny arms completely for that. They made their way down to Hunk's room. It wasn't all that far, thankfully, and within just a few minutes Pidge was shifting their items around, again, to knock on the door.

After a minute where Pidge wondered if Hunk had gone to the party as well, the door finally opened. Hunk rubbed at one eye, a yawn making its way from his throat. Pidge bit their lip and flushed at how adorable Hunk looked in his pajamas. They just wanted to drop their stuff and snuggle him and kiss his face-

Pidge cleared their throat and focused their gaze at a random spot behind Hunk. "Listen, Allura's going to be heading back to our room with some random stranger... Can I bunk here with you and Lance for the night?"

"Just me, actually," Hunk said, rubbing his neck. "Lance texted before I went to bed, he's heading to Keith's for the night."

"Oh," Pidge said, unable to find any actual words to say in reply. "Is that a yes?" they asked after a moment, shifting awkwardly. Their arms were starting to hurt from the weight in their arms.

"Yeah, sure. You want my bunk or Lance's?" Hunk asked, moving to the side to let Pidge inside.

"Yours," Pidge said quickly. They felt their face warm and instinctively looked away. The room was dark enough that Hunk probably hadn't noticed.

"Okay, I'll sleep in Lance's then."

Pidge watched Hunk plop down in the bottom bunk, which meant that Pidge would be sleeping in the top bunk. "Uh, where should I put my laptop and stuff?" they asked. Their gaze went around the room slowly. Both of the desks were rather cluttered, hardly any room for a second laptop on either of them.

"You brought a laptop and not your pillow?"

"You hush," Pidge said. With an indignant sigh, Pidge moved to the desk on the right of the room. There was a picture of Hunk and... Shay. Pidge felt bile rise in their throat, but swallowed it down. This desk was clearly Hunk's. After a moment of deliberation, Pidge moved the picture so that they could shift Hunk's laptop. That left room for Pidge's laptop, just for the night. They took off their glasses and placed them down on top of their own laptop, so that they would know whose laptop was whose in the morning.

"Goodnight," Pidge said as they turned and moved towards the bunkbeds.

"Goodnight, Pidge," Hunk said. A quick check before Pidge got to the top told Pidge that Hunk was already halfway back to sleep. Pidge almost wanted to giggle at how cute it was. They stopped themself and moved faster to bury themself under the covers. The covers that smelled like Hunk. God, Pidge didn't think this through whatsoever. They were going to die, surrounded by the scent of sunshine-like musk and vanilla coffee that clung to the blanket and pillow.

* * *

_Dear Hunk,_

_This is something really important. I'm not sure if this is really the best way to tell you this, but here it goes. I'm so in love with you that it hurts. Like, seriously, my heart is pounding like crazy as I type this. I feel like I could die right now. I love you, I love the way you laugh and how you put all your friends ahead of your own needs. I love the way you can always find a reason to smile. I love how sensitive you are, I love how you never judge anyone and how protective you get over people you care about..._

* * *

"Welcome!" Hunk's voice greeted Pidge as they entered the cafe. Pidge waved at him with a small, half-smile on their lips. Their laptop was tucked under their arm, ready to work on an essay for class.

"Hey, Hunk. Get me the usual," they said, going to the counter to pass Hunk the cash for the order. Hunk smiled and put the money into the cash register.

"One mocha latte coming up."

Pidge made their way to a table in the back, nice and secluded so that they could work in peace. They opened up their laptop and clicked on the internet browser. Pidge's homepage - their email inbox - loaded on the screen. Their eyes were quickly drawn to the Drafts folder, the number to the side mocking them. ' _You still haven't sent me._ ' Pidge clenched their teeth.

"I didn't come to send a stupid digital love letter... I came to work," they said. They did their best to ignore that number on the screen, and typed the subject for the essay into the search bar. That taunting number disappeared as they hit enter, and they released a breath that they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

They had been working for a few minutes when Hunk came by with their coffee. "Here you go. Did you need a notepad?"

Pidge looked up. Their eyebrows rose on their face as they tried to figure out what Hunk had meant by that. "What?"

"I thought it would be easier for you to take notes on a notepad," Hunk said. "That way you don't have to switch between the tabs on your computer to take them."

Pidge blinked. Of course only Hunk would know that Pidge switched tabs when taking notes on their computer. They shrugged and looked down at the computer, trying to hide the sudden flush on their cheeks. "Sure, I guess," they said. Almost immediately after they'd said that, Hunk held out a small notepad. Pidge gave him a smile and reached for the notepad slowly. Their fingertips brushed Hunk's, and they both dropped the pad. It made a loud smack as it hit the floor, and the noise made Pidge jump.

"I'm sorry!" Pidge hid their face in their hands, sure that it was a bright, burning red by now. They peeked between their fingers and saw Hunk reaching down to get the notebook. This time, he just sat it down next to Pidge's arm rather than handing it to them again.

"It's okay. Good luck on your essay."

Pidge waited until they were sure that Hunk was back behind the counter before they uncovered their face. They looked at the notepad Hunk had brought. It was a small spiral pad that could easily fit in Pidge's pocket. It was a bright yellowish-green color. There was a pencil at its side. Pidge always hated using pens to write, because their mind worked faster than their hands could, and they made mistakes. Pidge flipped it open and found that it was a new notepad, or at least it was one that hadn't been written in yet.

Pidge picked up the pencil and turned their gaze to their computer screen. As they read, they started to move the pencil across the page as they wrote down important things. Every few minutes they would reach for the coffee and take a sip. The sound of the pencil moving was the only thing that filled their ears. No one ever came in during these hours, so Pidge was virtually alone, except for Hunk behind the counter...

That thought made Pidge's pencil freeze.

Making a split-second decision, Pidge cleared their throat. "Hey, Hunk?"

"What's up, Pidge? Need something?" Hunk looked up from where they'd been wiping down the counter. It was likely just something Hunk was doing to keep himself busy, Pidge mused.

"You took this class last year, right?"

Hunk walked over and looked at Pidge's computer screen. "Oh, yeah, I remember this."

"Will you quiz me on some of this stuff?" Pidge asked. "If you have time, I mean."

Hunk glanced at the counter, and shrugged. "Sure. There's no one around, I guess." Pidge bit back a smile as Hunk sat down across from them. He took Pidge's computer and turned it around so it was facing him. Pidge flinched, as if their email was going to suddenly pop up on the screen for Hunk to read. But it didn't, of course. Hunk hummed as he scrolled to the top of the page.

For the next three hours, Hunk rattled off questions while Pidge answered them with ease. At some points, Hunk would tell Pidge something that would help them on their essay, and Pidge would write it down in their notebook.

Hunk looked up at a clock behind Pidge, and his eyes widened. "Ah, geez, sorry, I have to go."

Pidge looked behind them and frowned slightly. "Oh, okay," they said, trying to make their voice seem casual. "Where ya going?" they asked, turning their laptop so it faced them again.

"Oh, I'm going to get Shay and her brother from the airport."

Pidge sipped on their coffee, trying to calm the knot that rose in their throat at the name. "Oh. Okay, have fun getting your girlfriend," they said. They winced when their voice had more venom in it than they'd intended. "Tell her I said hi," they said, in a calmer tone this time.

"She's not my girlfriend, Pidge," Hunk said, one eyebrow raised. Like he wasn't sure how to take what Pidge had just said. "She's gay."

Pidge blinked. "Oh," they said dumbly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Hunk shrugged it off. "I just thought you knew that."

"I did not," Pidge said, their voice flat, hiding the giddiness and embarrassment that they felt. All this time Shay had been much less of an obstacle than they'd thought. ' _That's what you get for jumping to conclusions, Gunderson._ ' "What're she and Rax in town for?" they asked.

"Spring break started way earlier for them," Hunk said. "They're gonna stay in a hotel, and we're gonna all hang out next week."

"Lucky bastards," Pidge muttered, taking another sip of coffee.

"Want to hang with us?" Hunk asked.

"Sure." Pidge smiled to themself. Now that they knew that Shay wasn't interested in Hunk romantically, maybe they would be able to find something in common with her. They stood up from the table and saved what little of their essay they'd actually managed to write. They closed their laptop and flashed Hunk a grin. "Thanks for helping me out, Hunk." Their eyes fell to the notebook, and they picked it up and extended it towards Hunk.

"Keep it," Hunk said. "I bought it just for you, after all."

Pidge's hold on the notepad tightened. Hunk had bought it with them in mind. It was enough to make Pidge's heart pound. "Th-thanks," they stuttered. Pidge stacked the notebook on top of their closed laptop and gathered the things into their arms. "See ya later, Hunk." They all but ran out the door, not hearing Hunk's reply.

When they got back to the room, Allura was on her phone, eyes narrowed as she scrolled on the screen.

"Allura, did you know that Shay's gay?"

"Yes," Allura said, not looking up from her phone. "Do you know who I've been coming home with the last several times I've been out?"

"I try not to delve into that part of your life." Pidge plugged up their computer to charge it, and then looked at Allura. There was a pout on her face while she stared at something on her phone. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Shiro keeps saying that I seem to get along well with whoever it is." Allura fell back on her bed and draped an arm over her face. "Why do I have to be bisexual? That just makes it even harder to figure out!"

"He's not giving you any genders?"

"No. He says he could never tell." She lifted her phone and stared at it blankly. "Think Lance or Keith know?"

"Doubt it. They're too invested in each other," Pidge said with a smirk. Allura let out a distressed moan. Her arm flopped to the side and she dropped her phone face down. "At least you  _have_ a love life," Pidge said. They went to their bed on the other side of the room and plopped down, similar to how Allura was laying.

"You still haven't sent the email?"

"Nope," Pidge said. They turned over and buried their face in the comforter. Pidge found themself longing for the smell of musk and coffee that always brought their mind to Hunk. "'M too nervous," they said, their voice muffled.

The room fell into a silence. The clock ticked. Allura tapped on her phone every now and again.

"Shouldn't you be working on an essay?" she asked, her voice distant. She must have been looking for the next party that her mystery lover might be going to. Pidge picked themself up with a sigh.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

_You always know how to make me feel better if I'm having a bad day. You know little things about myself that even I might not have known if you never told me. You're so perceptive, so understanding, and it's so endearing and sweet that I just couldn't have stopped myself from falling. I want to be sorry but honestly I don't think I am. No, I'm sorry that I'm telling you, sorry to tell you all this in an email of all things. I'm not sorry I feel this way, though. You're the closest person to me. You're the first one I told about my being agender, the first one I told about being ace. In the future, if I discover more about myself, and if you still want to be my friend, I'll tell you more and more. You're always the first one I think of if I'm sad, or lonely. That's not completely because I love you, though it's part of it. You've just got this warm, comforting aura about you, that makes people want to confide in you. Honestly, I don't think I could have picked anyone better to give my heart to..._

* * *

Pidge looked at Lance and Hunk from their place under the umbrella. Hunk and Lance were debating over whether or not there would be any good waves to surf on. Lance was firm in saying that there would be some eventually, but Hunk said that the water was too calm. Pidge rolled their eyes and licked the ice cream in their hand.

"My boyfriend is an idiot," Keith said next to Pidge. Pidge nodded in agreement.

"He's _your_ boyfriend, though."

"Oh my god," Keith whined, hiding his face in his hands. Pidge snorted. "I'm dating Lance McClain. I still have trouble believing that."

Pidge laughed and shoved on Keith's shoulder. Keith shoved Pidge back, and Pidge fell over, due to the fact that they were smaller than they had any right to be. The sand and blanket below them cushioned their fall, and Pidge glared playfully at Keith.

"Lance! Your boyfriend is being mean!"

"You say that like there's something I can do about it!" Lance yelled back. Hunk laughed at him and shoved Lance into the water. Lance screeched at the sudden drop in temperature. "Betrayal! Ultimate betrayal!"

"You want to go find nonexistent waves, be my guest, Lance," Hunk said as he turned towards Pidge and Keith. Pidge gasped for air as they tried to stop laughing at that scene. Hunk grinned when they arrived. "Glad you enjoyed that."

"Hunk! I don't have my surfboard!" Lance called out. Pidge shook their head at Lance's antics.

"Why did he want to go surfing so bad if he didn't even have his board?" they asked, but of course they knew the answer already.

"He's an idiot," Keith said. Pidge nodded in agreement and licked their ice cream again.

"It was a great idea to come to the beach, though. Regardless of Lance and his idiocy," they said. They looked at Hunk from the corner of their eye, then looked at their ice cream again. This waffle cone was  _fascinating_ , better stare at it really hard and commit it to memory.

"Yeah," Keith said, "it is a nice way to... Uh, what was it, again?"

"Make full use of our summer vacation!" Lance said as he headed towards them, a bright grin on his face. Keith stared blankly for a second.

"Sure,  _that's_ why you suggested it," he said flatly. Lance flushed, glanced at Keith's chest, and immediately looked away. Keith's lips turned up into a rare grin.

Hunk poked Pidge in the shoulder, and they tore their eyes away from the blatant flirting. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a water. Want me to get you one too, for when you finish your ice cream?"

Pidge blinked. "Oh, uh, you don't have to," they said. They hoped that Hunk would think the flush on their face was from the heat.

"Yeah, but I want to!" Hunk beamed at Pidge in a way that almost made the sun obsolete in their eyes. "You have to stay hydrated in this kinda heat!"

"Yeah," Pidge said, their voice almost nonexistent. "Yeah, sure, I'll have a water." Pidge cleared their throat and went back to licking their ice cream cone, hiding their face from Hunk. They felt Hunk ruffle their hair before walking away.

"You got it bad," Keith said. Pidge glared at him.

"So do you," they countered.

"Yeah, but _I've_  got it bad for my _boyfriend_."

Lance snorted into his hand, making it clear that he was trying hard not to laugh. "He's got you there, Pidge."

"At least I don't go around trying to make Hunk my 'rival'." Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance.

"They got you there Lance," Keith said. Lance pouted at him. Keith rolled his eyes and reached for Lance's hand. "Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream."

As the two walked away, Pidge looked down at the ice cream in their hand. It was melting all over their hand, making a sticky mess. Pidge sighed and headed towards the nearest trashcan to throw it away. They looked up to see Hunk walking over with two water bottles and some napkins.

"Thanks," they said, taking the napkins to wipe their hands off. "Aren't you gonna go swimming?"

"Nah," Hunk said, shrugging his shoulders. "Lance and Keith are gonna get in at some point, and I don't want to leave you alone."

Pidge flushed. They didn't plan to get in the water, not because they couldn't swim but because their binder would probably get ruined if it got wet. They gave Hunk a small smile. "Thanks for thinking of me, but I don't want you to miss out," they said, walking back towards the towels that had been laid out. Hunk followed, taking a sip of his water.

"Nah, I'm not missing out on anything," he said. "If I could surf, yeah, I'd get in the water then, but there's really nothing else for me to do."

Pidge hummed and took their water from Hunk. "I wish I could see you surf," they said. They kept their gaze on the sand as they spoke, "I bet it would be fun to watch."

Hunk smiled. "Well, I taught Lance everything he knows. So I guess I'm pretty good." He rubbed his neck bashfully, and Pidge couldn't stop the smile that came to their face.

"You'll have to teach me one day, I guess," they said. Hunk beamed.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Hunk seemed genuinely excited about the prospect. His eyes sparkled as he talked about getting Pidge their own board, and how he'd take Pidge to the beach near his home and they could spend all day surfing together. It made Pidge's heart flutter in their chest while they listened. The idea of being with Hunk all day, alone, while he taught them how to surf. They could eat lunch together, they could watch the sunset...

"Pidge? Your face is really red."

Pidge jumped back and touched their face, heart pounding. "I must not have put on enough sunscreen," they lied. Hunk clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," he said.

"N-no! We should wait for Keith and Lance, we can't drive off without them!" Pidge argued. They clenched the water bottle tightly in their hands, the condensation on the outside drenching their fingers.

"It's okay," Hunk said, pulling the umbrella from its spot in the sand. "We can walk. Just stay under the umbrella, okay? Don't want you getting any more burnt."

Pidge looked at the umbrella, then at Hunk's earnest face. "Okay," they said softly, stepping under the shade. They walked close to Hunk's side as they headed towards the sidewalk that would lead them to the hotel. It wasn't that far of a walk, only a few blocks away. Pidge kept their head down as they went. "Thanks," they said after a moment.

"No problem," Hunk said, in the type of voice that let Pidge know that Hunk was smiling. "But next time put more sunscreen on, okay? You have to be careful in this kind of heat."

"Yeah, I know." Pidge sighed softly and unscrewed the cap on their water bottle. They took a long, slow drink from it, clearing their head. "Hey, want to watch a movie when we get back?"

"Sure." Hunk shifted closer to Pidge, and Pidge felt their arms brush against each other. Pidge's breath hitched at the contact, but they tried not to jump away or press into it.

"C-cool. You can pick when we get back, if you want," they said, trying to hide the shake in their voice. Hunk either didn't notice or just chose not to comment.

"Oh, thanks!" Hunk have Pidge one of those sunshine-smiles, and Pidge felt their heart flutter again. While Hunk thought about the movie he'd choose, Pidge let themself breathe in Hunk's scent. It was something that Pidge would never get enough of.

* * *

_I really do want to stay your friend, if you aren't too freaked out by this. I can live with that, because I just want to be able to know you're in my life. I want to be able to call you when I'm sad, or ask for your help when I have a problem. I want to be there are your wedding if you have one, I want to make sure that whoever you give your life and heart to will take care of those things. To make sure that they'll treasure you. I want to be there if you have a kid, so I can be the pseudo-uncle (aunt? whatever) and take care of them when you have work or if you get sick. I want to have you there at my side when Lance and Keith are being too mushy for me to handle. I want to have the knowledge that I can call you anytime and you'll answer without hesitation, like you do now. Please just stay my friend, Hunk. That's all I want to ask for._

* * *

"Why did you bring me out here?" Pidge asked. Their breath was visible in the air, and they wrapped their arms around themself. "It's too cold. And midnight."

"I know, just wait," Hunk said quickly. Pidge sighed and shifted their weight. At least they were glad that they'd brought their thick, puffy jacket before following Hunk outside. They stood outside, next to a fountain in the middle of a park. A fountain that was currently turned off for the winter. Pidge looked up at the cloudy sky.

Just as they were about to question Hunk again, the words died on their lips. They watched as a a white flake fell slowly from the sky and landed next to them. More and more fell, just enough that would create a white blanket in the morning, but it wasn't quite a blizzard.

"It's the first snow of winter," Hunk said, wringing his hands. He gave Pidge an uncertain smile. "I remembered what you saida while ago about, well, snow being, um..."

Pidge thought back. What had they said about snow that could have Hunk bringing them out at midnight, looking as nervous as he did now? It hit them in the face like a brick, and they looked at Hunk with disbelieving eyes.

They had once commented to Hunk that the first snow of winter was  _the most romantic one of the season_.

"Hunk?" Their voice was hoarse, and they were barely able to force it out. There was no way this was happening.

"I have a confession to make," Hunk said, "and I thought this was a good way to do it." He straightened his back and tried to put on a confident facade, but Pidge knew better. They saw Hunk's fingers twitching at his side, saw Hunk's eyes shifting every now and again, never resting on one spot for too long. Hunk was nervous about what he was about to say.

Pidge's heart pounded in their chest. Their hand clenched their jacket tightly, and they had to remind themself to breathe.

"H-Hunk-"

"I'm in love with you, Pidge."

Those words knocked all of Pidge's breath from their lungs. Any words that Pidge would have said flew from their mind. The snow fell around them, and Pidge's blush was no longer just from the low temperature. ' _Is this real?_ '

That thought made Pidge slap themself in the face, leaving a stinging sensation in their face that left them sure that this wasn't a dream. They looked up at Hunk's wide-eyed gaze, and their stomach did flips as they tried to come to terms with it.

"You love me," Pidge said, their voice strained. They felt something stinging in their eyes, and their vision became blurry.

"Pidge, no!" Hunk said, his voice suddenly panicking. "Don't cry, no, I didn't want you to cry!"

Pidge reached blindly for Hunk's arm and stepped close, resting their head on Hunk's chest. "I'm not crying 'cause I'm upset, dummy," they said. "I'm crying 'cause I'm so happy. You love me, you really love me."

Hunk rested his hand on Pidge's head, stroking his fingers through their hair. "You're happy?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I love you too."

* * *

_Sincerely, completely yours, Pidge_

* * *

Pidge reread the six-year-old letter in their Drafts folder once more, a wistful look in their eyes. They looked down at the ring on their fourth finger. After four years of dating, they and Hunk were now engaged. They sighed softly. If only they could have gone back and told themself about it.

Their phone vibrated, and Pidge reached for it. A smile crossed their face when they saw Hunk's name on the screen. They answered the call. "Hi, what's up," they asked, their gaze alternating between the email on their screen and the ring on their finger.

"I was thinking about you," Hunk said softly. Pidge grinned. "Is there anything you want me to cook for dinner tonight?"

"Why don't you just bring something home?" Pidge suggested. "You've been working so hard."

"Yeah, okay. Chicken sound good?"

"Perfect," Pidge said. They looked at the email on their computer screen. "Hey, guess what I found a few minutes ago."

"What? Proof of Allura's mystery college lover?"

Pidge snorted. "No. And I wonder how she still hasn't figured out who it was."

The two of them chuckled about it. "But anyway, it's an old email," they continued. "It's something I wrote six years ago. It was my confession, but I never sent it."

"I kinda want to know what it says," Hunk said. "Can you send it now? And we'll read it together when I get home."

Pidge smiled at the thought. Curled up in Hunk's lap on the couch as they read Pidge's desperate unsent confession. It sounded both embarrassing yet appealing. "Sounds good," they said.

"Great. I have to go now. Love you," Hunk said. Pidge smiled softly.

"Love you too. See you later."

They hung up, and Pidge looked at the email. They slowly moved their cursor to the button, and after six years, finally clicked  _Send_.

 

 


End file.
